Twin Love Competition
by Julia Bartlett
Summary: Fred and George start looking at Hermione in a different way that they have ever looked at anyone before. When they start competing for her love who will win? Possible Draco Hermione, Ron Hermione, Fred Hermione, and George Hermione, complicated I know.
1. Recognizing Love

(A/N: Okay, My first ever story on my own!!! Wish me good luck. I hope you all like this story. I just thought of it while reading a book. I hope you like it.Um.I don't know what else to say.)  
  
Fred and George were walking down the hall pondering their next prank to pull. Suddenly, while not looking, they run into a girl who was crying and carrying an armful of books. When they finally notice whom they knocked down, they help her up. It is Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione looked up with teary eyes at Fred and George Weasley. "Sorry.about.that." She said between sobs. Fred shook his head and said, "No Problem." George nodded and said, "Yeah, it's okay. What are you.erm.crying for?" The two twins had never really been able to comfort another individual properly. It just wasn't really in their character.  
  
Hermione dusted herself off, picked up her books, and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George followed quietly and curiously behind. When safely alone in a corner of the Common Room, Hermione began to tell them her story.  
  
"I was on my way to Potions and---and," She started to cry again, but still went on with her story. "I was alone because Harry and Ron were already in class and I had been in the library. I was almost to the potions dungeon but right when I walked in, Malfoy came up and tripped me. I fell face flat on the stone floor and everybody saw. All of the Slytherins were laughing and Snape took points away from me for disrupting the class. It was horrible."  
  
When she was finished Fred and George shook their heads in frustration. "How could he do that?" Fred said. "Why does he have to be such a prat?" Replied George. Then they both said, "We'll get him back, for you." They nodded and added, "Revenge will be sweet."  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Thanks guys, but I don't want you two to get into any trouble." Fred and George smiled and looked at each other. "Oh we won't get into any trouble." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, but went slowly up to her quarters.  
  
As she left Fred and George both watched her with curiosity. George thought, "Wow, is it me or is she getting to be a lot prettier." Fred, on the other hand, was thinking, "Hmmm.she's looking a lot less stressed and a lot more good looking." They didn't say anything to each other, and kept their thoughts to themselves.  
  
Throughout the days ahead, the twins plotted revenge against Malfoy. Every time Hermione would pass by them, in the halls, common room, or great hall, Fred and George would watch her with curiosity. They didn't make it obvious, though, that they were watching her.  
  
Every time she would pass close by, one or both of them would catch her scent. She smelled like an assortment of spring flowers that were just freshly picked. Once when this happened, the twins were so swept away with her beauty that one of them sighed loudly. Hearing the noise, Hermione turned and said, "What was that?" Fred looked at George and they both shrugged. After she had given them both an odd look she turned to leave. George thought, "Wow, that was a close one." Fred, however, thought, "I wonder what that was all about." Fred started watching George closely for a while. When George noticed one day he said, "What is wrong with you?" Fred narrowed his eyes and said, "Nothing. Just thought you might want to go see Hermione. Seeing as how you have a thing for her." George blushed and it made his face nearly the same color as his hair.  
  
George: "Is it any of your business who I have a thing for?"  
  
Fred: "If it is Hermione then yeah, it is my business."  
  
George: "Why? You're not dating her and you're not making any moves showing you like her. You have no claim on her."  
  
With narrowed eyes, Fred gathered up his books and left the common room. He walked down onto the grounds of Hogwarts where it was raining pretty hard. George paid no attention to this, though. Hermione, however, saw that Fred was out on the grounds, alone and in the rain. She looked at George and asked, "What's with Fred?" George shrugged and Hermione left to see Fred.  
  
Out on the grounds, looking out at the lake, Fred sighed and thought of Hermione. George kept popping up in his head. He couldn't push him out of his mind, though. Hermione walked nearer and nearer to Fred. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. You okay?" Fred turned around and smiled a fake half smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
(A/N: Pretty weird spot to leave off, but I didn't really know where else to. Read and Review. The more reviews, the more motivated I will be, and that means the better my writing will be. Hope you liked the first chapter. Oh and: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW) 


	2. Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

(A/N: Onward with the next chapter. Hope you like.)  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well, if you're okay then why are you standing out here in the cold wet rain?"  
  
Fred pretended to be thinking hard on this and said, "Hmmm.. good question. I don't really know what I'm doing." He didn't feel the need to tell her about his argument with George.well at least not yet, anyways.  
  
"Well come inside then." Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him, if you could call it that, inside. When finally up in the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred and George's eyes met for a brief moment. George glared at Fred and Fred stuck his tongue out at George.  
  
Hermione, not seeing any of this, sat down across from George motioning for Fred to join them.  
  
"Actually.I have an.erm.an essay due tomorrow that I have to work on." With that said, Fred smiled, and turned to leave.  
  
Hermione, however, wanted to know more. "What's the assignment on? I could help both of you do it. You two are in ALL the same classes."  
  
Fred looked around uncomfortably. He didn't like lying to Hermione. He didn't really want to leave her with George either. He sighed and said, "Erm.Okay," Fred sat down beside Hermione and continued, "but we got different assignments." As he said that each twin glanced quickly at the other, then both turned their gaze back upon Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and I already finished mine." George quickly added as he got up and almost made it out of the common room. He, however, was stopped by the voice of Hermione. How he loved to hear that voice. He sighed and turned around. "What's with you two today?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Both twins said at the same time. Fred then quickly added, "I just remembered, I finished mine too." George followed Fred up to each of their own four-poster beds. They each had gotten a hold of a picture of Hermione. George, who had pulled the curtains around his bed, stared silently at his picture. Fred did the same, but in his own bed and at his own picture.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she sat down in a chair by the fireplace. She opened a book and immediately started studying.  
  
Little did they know, somewhere else in the huge Hogwarts castle, another boy was gazing longingly at his own picture of Hermione. The boy sighed deeply and sat there unmoving, just watching the portrait Hermione smile and wave at him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, another odd place to leave off. Both chapters so far were rather short but oh well. There will be plenty more story coming. Hope you liked it. Oh and, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.) 


	3. A Potions Surprise

(A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter just as much.)  
  
The next day went on, and it finally came to many people's most disliked class. Double potions, with the Slytherins. Hermione, Harry, and Ron took their normal seats in the back of the room. While Hermione usually paid a lot of attention in every class, this one she didn't. She kept on getting the strange feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
As she looked carefully around the room, she didn't see anyone in particular looking at her. Everyone seemed to be looking at Snape. She glanced around every now and then, but saw no one. Eventually she just gave up and tried to listen to the lesson. A few minutes later, though, she found it was impossible to pay attention when you could feel someone staring at you.  
  
When she looked around this time, however, she saw the one person she hated the most. Draco Malfoy was staring right at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and they stayed looking at each other (Draco just looking, Hermione glaring) for the longest time. Eventually, a voice interrupted their stare-fest and they were both brought back to reality.  
  
"Granger!" The voice of Snape bellowed. Hermione quickly looked at the professor. "Not paying attention to the lesson, Granger? I see. That will be ten-"  
  
Before he could speak, another voice interrupted.  
  
"Professor, perhaps today you could give the Gryffindors a break. It is just her first time not paying attention."  
  
The drawling voice belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
(I know, I know. OOC for him, but oh well)  
  
Hermione looked shocked but when Snape hastily nodded in agreement, she went back to glaring at him.  
  
The lesson finally ended with the Gryffindors getting only 10 points taken away, because Neville had melted his cauldron again. Getting up to leave, Hermione heard the drawling voice of her enemy.  
  
"Don't get used to that, Granger. I'm not this generous to mudbloods everyday." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind them, and Hermione quickly walked off and up to the GCR.  
  
(A/N: VERY short, but I didn't know what to write really. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. Um.I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Today is Friday, February 6, 2004 and I have a choir contest for tomorrow. I will be back around 5:30 and I'll try to write more then.) 


	4. Twin Outburst

The next day in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were positioned at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. George was also there, but farther down the table, and Fred was on just walking through the Great Hall's doors. When Fred looked towards the Gryffindor table, he glanced first at his twin, at the love of his life, and then back at his twin. Fred took a seat at the far side of the table while glaring at his twin.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice, because she looked to Ron and said, "What is with your brothers?  
  
"I don't know. They have been acting awfully weird lately."  
  
"I know, its weird. They're twins, they shouldn't be fighting like this."  
  
Ron simply shook his head and then the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy could be heard behind them.  
  
"Hello, Granger."  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes and without turning around said, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"What, can't I just come over here and talk to one of my best friends?" Draco said in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"First of all, its not in your nature to do that. Second of all, none of us are one of your best friends."  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right." Draco said in a fake sort of voice. "But hey, the miracle here is that Granger actually knows something."  
  
Fred and George both jumped up to her side and at the same time said, "You do not know her well enough to be saying things like that! All you do is insult her and you don't take the time to realize what a beautiful, smart, and sophisticated girl Hermione really is!" At this time, all eyes in the Great Hall were on them, and it took them a moment to realize it. When they did, they both turned beet red. Fred slowly sat down and pretended that nothing happened, and George slowly backed out of the Great Hall.  
  
It took everyone a while to go through the things that had happened in those few moments, but no one said anything about it.  
  
(A/N: Its short, and I haven't written in a LONG time, so I've got the next chapter almost ready too.) 


	5. School Notice

Farther along down the week, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were coming downstairs into the Entrance Hall and they saw a large group of students huddled around a board. Posted on the board was a notice that read:  
  
~NOTICE~  
  
Next Friday there will be a dance held in the Great Hall. There will be food and music. You are not required to attend, but you may come either solo or with a partner. Rough housing will not be tolerated, and we at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry expect you to be on your best behavior. Remember to have fun.  
  
That news was the talk of the day. Everyone wondered who would go with whom, and rumors spread faster than ever. Hermione wasn't talking to anyone since the day the notice went up. When someone did manage to get something out of her, she didn't say much.  
  
There was only one day left before the dance, and practically everyone had people to go with. Ron was going with Cho. Harry was going with Ginny. Hermione, Fred, and George were still dateless. That day, Hermione could be found in the library studying, as always. She had her face buried deep into a book, when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Fred.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said.  
  
"Oh, hey Fred." Hermione replied.  
  
"So, you...erm...have a date for the dance yet?"  
  
Hermione looked up and him and managed a fake smile, "Yeah, sorry. I do."  
  
Fred's face turned sad, and you could tell he was disappointed. "George, right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh," Fred's hopes seemed to be lifted a bit hearing that his brother wasn't the one going with her, "who is it then?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and said that he would find out along with everyone else, at the dance.  
  
Friday came, and Hermione had yet to tell anyone whom her date was.  
  
The dance was finally here at last. Everyone, it seemed, was getting ready in a hurry. Hermione, however, was taking her time.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs of the entrance hall solo, dressed in a silk baby blue dress with silver lining. When she took a step, underneath the dress could be seen clear dress shoes with high heels. Her hair had been straightened by a charm she occasionally did that also made her hair shine in the light. Her beauty dazzled everyone that saw her.  
  
She entered the Great Hall dateless, and she looked around the room trying to find her date for the night. Her face lit up with a smile as she saw the man she had been looking for. She slowly walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and smile at her. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.  
  
Her date for the night was....  
  
(A/N: HAHA, a cliffhanger. Review and I will write more. In the next chapter you will find out who her date is. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And I will WRITE, WRITE, WRITE. ;) ) 


	6. Dance Time

(A/N: Okay, so I've decided not to wait that long before I gave you another chapter. Get ready to see who Hermione's date really is...)  
  
Hermione noticed a few people watching her intently as she got kissed on the cheek and was dancing with none other than Draco Malfoy. It seemed as if her friends weren't coming over and talking to her because of the person she was with.  
  
When the song they were dancing to was over, Hermione led Draco to a table that seated her other friends too. She tried to say something to them, but they just ignored her. Fred and George could be seen glaring intensely at Draco.  
  
Fred got up and pulled Draco over to his table with George. (The twins weren't fighting as much anymore.) Draco looked surprised and said, "What do you two want?"  
  
The two just sat there for a moment until one of them finally asked, "What the hell are you doing here with Hermione?"  
  
Draco smirked and said, "Yeah, pretty unlikely isn't it?" Noticing the looks of anger on their face, he said, "What, you two had a thing for her?" Draco laughed and said, "Well, better find yourself a new girl, cause this one is mine."  
  
Hermione walked up behind Draco and said, "By the way, you don't own me." She smiled and walked around to Fred and George.  
  
Giving them each a kiss on the cheek, she promised each one she would dance with them. "I'm really sorry, guys." She said with a smile, and walked back over to the table she had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Draco followed behind her as she sat down.  
  
Harry and Ron glared at Draco, and Ginny gave Hermione a look that said, 'How could you?' Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Can't you guys just accept the fact that I'm here at a dance with Malfoy?"  
  
"No." Ron said, and Harry elbowed him to shut him up.  
  
"You do know that this is the same Malfoy that called you a Mudblood, right?" Said Harry.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and retorted, "You do know that I'm sitting right here, don't you Potter?"  
  
Hermione told Draco to shut up, and said this to Harry and Ron, "I know. If you can't accept the fact that I'm with him now then you don't have to be around me."  
  
Ginny interrupted, "Okay, but how did you two become a couple???"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and back to Ginny. "Well, you see..."  
  
(A/N: Okay, so that chapter kind of sucked, but it's the best I can do right now. I'll write another chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING. Thanks!!!) 


	7. The Truth

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to write, but I was really waiting for a review and finally I got one. I think my story is going downhill, so if you have any ideas for me, then please tell me. I would greatly appreciate it. Please take a look at my other story, "Opportunities Don't Come Often" I'm hoping it will be better than I think this story is going. PLEASE review. It would make me so happy. Thanks so much for reading my story. Here it goes.)  
  
"Well, you see, I realized that I was wrong in doubting Hermione's talents and I apologized for calling her a mudblood and for any other things I may have done. I've found that I really care for her. I blame my father, because he taught me that all muggleborns were unfit for life in the magic world. I know realize he was terribly wrong, and not right in the least bit." Draco explained.  
  
Harry gave Ron a skeptical look. You could tell that the two of them didn't believe him for one bit.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry and gave him a piercing look. "I'm sorry if you don't believe him about this, but I do, and if you have a problem with it then you can just....You can just....ARGH" She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Ron, who thought this funny, sniggered from across the table. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, stood up, and said, "Lets go dance, Draco."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and his lips moved to say, "What did I do?"  
  
The dance went on and nothing interesting happened, except for when Neville tripped into the punch bowl and drenched two other girls, along with himself, in punch.  
  
That night, the prefects were patrolling the halls on their duties. Ron and Hermione were assigned to patrol the same corridor and they weren't happy about it. It was particularly small and they did their best to keep away from eachother, though it wasn't working very well.  
  
Ron was feeling very bad about having hurt Hermione's feelings. He tried to go up to her a few times to apologize, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth.  
  
Ron walked up to Hermione, and tapped her on the shoulder. She wheeled around with her arms across her chest. Ron opened his mouth and couldn't find the words, so turned around and began to walk the other way. Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.  
  
"Why don't you just spit it out, Ron?!?!?!?! Why don't you just apologize so you don't feel like you finally pushed me over the edge with your idiotic humor. Why don't you just explain to me why you do this, Ron???? WHY???"  
  
He took her face in her hands and kissed her lips with the fiery passion that neither of them had ever experienced in their lifetimes. He pulled out of the kiss and Hermione stared at him with a blank expression on her face....  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle, two other prefects were talking together in hushed voices.  
  
Prefect 1:"I told you I could do it."  
  
Prefect 2:"Yeah, you're right. You are the best."  
  
Prefect 1:"See. I am the great one."  
  
Prefect 2:"Shut up"  
  
Prefect 1:"But there's just one problem."  
  
Prefect 2:"What?"  
  
Prefect 1:"I think I'm falling in love with her."  
  
Prefect 2 was speechless he just shook his head in disappointment after a while. They departed ways without saying another thing...  
  
(A/N: I think I've finally figured out how this story is going to go. It will be coming to an end after a few more chapters. Unless I can think of more to write. But not to worry, I will continue working on some other stories. Thanks for reading. I'll try to post the next chappie as soon as possible. Please review.) 


	8. The Breakup

(A/N: Sorry I haven't written lately. I don't have many reviews at all, and I was waiting for more, but it doesn't look like that's happening any time soon so I thought I'd write a little more...)  
  
The next morning at breakfast, there was more silence than ever before. Harry tried starting up a conversation, but it was just as if he was talking to himself. Finally he decided to let it go.  
  
"I'll be out on the quidditch field practicing if you need me." And with that, Harry left.  
  
Hermione left soon afterwards to go to the Gryffindor common room. On her way there she heard Waylon, a Slytherin prefect, talking to Draco in a corner of a hallway. She edged her way over near enough so that she could hear but not be heard, and see but not be seen.  
  
Waylon: "She's just a mudblood."  
  
Draco: "I know, that's what makes it so great."  
  
Waylon: "So, you'll continue with the bet?"  
  
Draco: "Of course. It will be so much fun watching her fall in love with me and then me kicking her to the curb."  
  
Waylon laughed and continued on to say something, but Hermione didn't stay around long enough to hear what he said.  
  
Waylon turned around and watched Hermione leave in tears. He laughed, took out his wand, and muttered "Dehollifigrate" which caused the hologram of Draco to disappear. It was a clever trick of his to be able to conjure up the image of another and make them say whatsoever he desires.  
  
Later that day, Hermione caught up with Draco outside of the library.  
  
"Draco, I'm afraid we can't see eachother anymore."  
  
Draco's face fell into a look of sadness and wonder. "But...why?"  
  
"I know about the bet you had with Waylon."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione turned and left, ignoring Draco's shouts trying to get her to come back. She didn't have time for this now. She just needed to go talk. She needed to talk to Ron...  
  
(A/N: How was that? Please review. Thanks so much. I need more reviews or I will quit this story. Thanks again.) 


	9. Potions Early and a Broom Closet

(A/N: Sorry to all my readers who've been waiting...I just get distracted and tend to forget my story...finally I got a few reviews on chapter 8...and that motivated me to write another chapter. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so hopefully I find out soon...Anyways, you guys just wanna read the story...not hear me talk on and on and on and on.... well here you go!)  
  
"RON?!?!?!?! Ron, where are you?!?!?!?," Hermione screamed throughout the common room.  
  
Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean came out of the boys' dormitory, looking questioningly at Hermione. For a minute or so no one spoke.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked hurriedly.  
  
Neville, though still confused, said, "He's already gone on to Potions, why?"  
  
"Ron went to Potions EARLY? What is he, mental?" With that, (and ignoring Neville's question completely) Hermione turned and left the common room.  
  
Harry turned to Seamus, Dean, and Neville and shrugged, "That was odd...Go to Potions, then?"  
  
"EARLY? What are you, mental?" The other three chorused, before going back to their game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Dean looked at Harry and said, "I think Ron's rubbing off on you, mate."  
  
Harry shrugged once more, hit Dean on the shoulder (which caused an "OUCH!" to echo throughout the room), and joined in on the game.  
  
Hermione, who had finally reached the dungeons, heard two voices coming from the broom closet nearest to her. She edged nearer, and opened the door just a bit. Her jaw dropped and the door swung wide open, causing the two inside to notice Hermione standing there for the first time.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I think there are some spelling and grammar mistakes in there...and I don't really like some of the sentence structures...I don't have a beta reader for this story...I know I know...9 chapters already and no beta reader! I just never thought to get one. So if you want to be my beta reader review...and if you don't want to be my beta reader review...if you have someone in the room not reading the story...make them review...give me more...lol...I'm so greedy. Well...please review...and I'll write more...thanks to all my reviewers and readers!) 


	10. Rumors at Dinner

(A/N: Okay...I'm posting this shortly after number 9 so...I still don't have a beta reader...applications needed...thanks...here we go.)  
  
Rumors were being spread more than ever that night at dinner.  
  
"Ron and Hermione in a broom closet?" "No, Ron and Parvati in a broom closet." "Parvati?" "Yeah, can you believe it?" "No, not at all...poor Hermione."  
  
People had no idea how Hermione really felt...she had just broken up with Dra—Malfoy. She couldn't bear to call him by his first name now...it just wouldn't be right.  
  
Hermione had no one to go to now...Harry would be with Ron the whole time, she couldn't go to Parvati, not that she wanted to...whatever she said would be spread around the school that very same day.  
  
Just then, the twins came into the great hall and sat with one on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Look you two, I'm not in the mood to hear any of your jokes or any of your pranks that you're planning on pulling."  
  
"Hermione, we're shocked," said Fred "Yeah, is that all you think we ever do is pull pranks," said George. "We can actually be very helpful sometimes." "But only when we feel like it." "And in your case we just happen to feel like it." "Listen, we're sorry about what our dolt of a brother did." "Yeah, but he was just grieving over having lost you to Malfoy." "Who, by the way, we still don't approve of you going out with."  
  
"First of all, yes, pull pranks is all you ever do. Second of all, I don't want to talk about my love life to you, or anyone for that matter. And third of all, I really don't think I need your permission to go out with someone."  
  
"Well, first and last of all, you do need my permission." Fred and George jokingly chorused, imitating Hermione's voice, "We just want to help you..."  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised. "Y—You want to help me?"  
  
"Yeah, come with us to hogsmeade today. It'll be fun," said George.  
  
The twins looked at her and stuck their bottom lips out pleadingly.  
  
"Oh all right! Just get that look off your face...I have to say, it's beginning to scare me." Hermione laughed...it felt so good to laugh.  
  
Just then, Ron came in and miserably sunk into his seat across from Hermione. Their eyes met for a split second, before they both looked away. Tears began to find their way into Hermione's eyes, but she quickly hid them and told herself that she wouldn't put herself through this. She was going to have a great time at Hogsmeade with Fred and George.  
  
(A/N: Okay, short again, but it's longer than the last chapter...lol...review, review, review, and maybe, just maybe then I'll be happy. Thanks for your reviews...and you know what I was thinking? Why is it always Fred and George and never George and Fred...I just think that's a bit odd. Anyways...hope you liked this chappie.) 


	11. Veritaserum

(A/N: On with the story!!!)

Hermione walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, heading toward The Three Broomsticks. She, of course, was by herself.

The unmistakable blonde head of a certain Slytherin was coming Hermione's way, and talk to him was the last thing she wanted to do. She got behind a crowd of people and went into the nearest door she saw. This was a mistake too, because she bumped right into Ron and Harry.

"Oh, sorry...Harry." She tried to walk past them, but Ron and Harry grabbed her by the arm and steered her into a booth. It was then that she realized that she was in The Three Broomsticks. In her hurry to get away from the Slytherin git she didn't notice where she had gone into.

Hermione looked around and immediately spotted Fred and George staring at her as if she had betrayed them. All she really wanted to do was go over and be with them. They were the ones who really cared. They weren't the ones who went off into a broom closet with Parvati, and they weren't the ones who had gone out with her over some stupid bet.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Harry interrupted her thoughts, and with a quick glance over at their table, Hermione realized that Fred and George weren't there anymore.

"Listen you two, I am supposed to be here at Hogsmeade with Fred and George, so if you don't mind I'll be trying to find them, since someone stopped me from meeting them here," Hermione said this in the nicest way possible.

Ron looked hurt and said, "Y—you're here with....with my brothers?"

"Yes, because they're the only ones who seem to care about me around here, so if you'll excuse me," Hermione got up out of her seat and headed for the door, but before she got there she bumped into yet another someone.

Hermione sighed, "Oh no, not again!"

Malfoy half smiled at Hermione and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, do I get half of the money you'll win?"

"W—what? Hermione I wasn't going to go through with the bet— "

"I don't have time for you to lie to me right now...I have to go and meet Fred and George."

"You're at Hogsmeade with the Weasley's?"

"Yes....Goodbye Malfoy."

Draco's face fell as Hermione walked out of The Three Broomsticks, but he decided to follow and maybe talk some sense into her.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?!??!??!"

"I'm not following you, Hermione."

Hermione fumed at the fact that he still called her Hermione. Not that she wanted him to call her Mudblood or anything, but Granger would be nice.

"Then why are you walking so damn close to me?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I don't need to talk to you, so leave me alone!"

Just then the twins stepped out of Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Is he bothering you Hermione?" George questioned.

"Yeah, because we can hex him" Fred added.

"Yes he's bothering me, what'd you think? That I was yelling because I was so happy." Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy cut in, "Hang on a second, give me a chance Hermione."

"You know what Malfoy, I think I've given you enough chances."

"No, Hermione please!." Malfoy frantically thought for something to help him, and then he got it. "Hermione. Give me this," He said as he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Veritaserum?"

"Yes...just let me prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

Before Fred or George could disagree, Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and took off running to the alley. Fred and George followed immediately.

(A/N: Sorry to cut in right in the middle of the story, but I just wanted to say that I'm not sure how Veritaserum works, but this is my story so it works my way. BOO YA...okay anyways...back to the story.)

Draco looked around to make sure that there was no one watching but Hermione, Fred, and George. Pleased to see that no one was, he took the bottle and drank the liquid inside it.

Draco looked like he was trying to hide the pain, but his facial expression gave it away. (Plus the fact that he way laying on the ground writhing in pain.)

"Hermione, ask the questions, hurry," Draco said between bursts of pain.

"Um...did you have a bet with Waylon."

"Yes," Hermione's face fell, but then Draco added, "but I wasn't going to go through with it."

Hermione's face showed both surprise and confusion. "But what about the meeting you had with Waylon?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I broke up with you."

"Wait, you broke up with me because I said I thought I loved you."

Hermione got silent.

"HERMOINE..."

"Oh right, sorry. You love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say you were going to kick me to the curb?"

"I never and would never say or do that. You should know that."

"So I broke up with you over nothing?"

"Yeah. Now if that's all, I'd like to continue this conversation without being in PAIN!"

"Sorry, one last thing..."

"What?"

"Do you sleep with a teddy bear?"

"WHAT???"

"Answer the question."

"HERMIONE..." Draco tried to struggle against answering, but couldn't take the pain. "Yes, okay, yes I sleep with a teddy bear."

"What's his name?"

"Mr. Pookie."

Hermione giggled as she said, "Finite Incantantem"

Fred and George were sniggering in the background, but Hermione threw herself at Draco and hugged him. "You really love me?"

"Yes...I really love you."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face, but they weren't sad tears...they were tears of joy.

Fred and George had had enough. They sulked off and were talking in hushed voices to eachother.

"Its not right...its just not right."

"She was supposed to be here with us..."

"And what does she do?"

"Makes up with that damn Slytherin git."

"You know what this means right?"

They both nodded and said, "Revenge will be sweet."

(A/N: Okay, pretty good size chapter...review review review...thanks...I'm running out of ideas so if someone doesn't give me some then the story will be coming to an end VERY VERY soon...and I'm serious...thanks to my new beta reader, George-and-Mione!!!!)


	12. Useless Chapter

(A/N: So sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with.... nothing actually. Hmmm that didn't come out as planned. Well okay, I've been doing nothing, and I did forget about the story for a short time. My bad...Finally I was going through my documents and I spotted it and I thought to myself, _Hmmmm...I really should write some more on that..._So here I am, writing again. Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed so far. You love me...You really love me. sob No I'm kidding. Okay time for me to stop being a drama queen and start being an author...Here we go!! And to those of you that were wondering...yes I am crazy. Heehee...Anyways...)

George and Fred spent a majority of their time sulking the halls, or as they were now, sitting in a deserted corner in the Gryffindor Common Room. Little did anyone know, they were plotting a very serious revenge against a certain blonde haired Slytherin boy. Whenever anyone came near them, whether they meant to talk to them, or they were just walking by, George would snap at them to stay out of their space, and Fred would yell out that there was plenty of other places in the room to go than their corner. If you were someone that didn't know either or both of the twins you would probably think they had snapped. However, if you were their younger brother, spending most of your life being tortured by their many pranks and jokes, and your name was Ron, you would say that this was a normal day for the twins.

Harry walked into the common room, threw his books on the table where Ron happened to be playing a game of Wizards Chess with Dean Thomas, and sank into a chair near the two.

Without looking up from his game Ron said, "Bad day, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Dean groaned as Ron checkmated him. He turned to Harry and said, "Well looks like I have nothing better to do than to listen."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said with a stern voice.

"Well allllllrighty then. I'll be off doing that essay for potions. Three rolls of parchment on the difference between----."

"What WAS the potions essay on?" Ron questioned.

"I don't remember, now that I think about it. Damn, I better go get started." With that, Dean hurried off to the dormitory.

Ron shrugged and looked around, then turned his focus on Harry. "You seen Mione' lately?"

A voice interrupted their conversation from the dark corner. "Have you checked the Slytherin room yet?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in a puzzled fashion, and without thinking to ask Fred what he meant, they left the common room looking for Hermione. When they finally found her, about a half an hour later, she was in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table. When Ron saw who she was companied by, his fists balled and it wouldn't be surprising if smoke actually came out his ears. Harry had to hold him back and steer him out of the Great Hall before he started anything serious. Malfoy didn't need to end up in the hospital wing this week.

When they were finally in an empty classroom, Ron exploded.

"DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE THEY WERE?? WHERE DOES SHE GET OFF DOING THIS TO ME?? DOESN'T SHE REALIZE WHAT SHE'S DOING?? I COULD REALLY---"

"You could really what, Ron? Do you not realize that this is almost exactly what you did when you were with Parvati."

"Why is she doing this? I thought we were on good terms. Why's she getting back at me like this?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, this isn't revenge. Maybe this is for real."

"Are you kidding me?? This is Malfoy we're talking about here, Harry."

With a shake of his head in both disappointment and frustration Harry left the room.

((A/N: I'm so disappointed with this chapter I'm just going to end it here before I do any more damage on this story than I might have just done. My sentence structure is terrible and my grammar seems to be getting worse. Maybe I shouldn't have dyed my hair blonde after all...kidding of course, no offense to blondes. Just a little joke...Hahaha, I know how funny I can be mmhmm. Well...review I guess. Tell me just how bad this chapter was. Next time I'll come up with something more creative and more informing. Sorry this was so long, but I couldn't write anymore for fear of destroying this story. I did want to post this chapter though so here you go!! Have fun. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't be just plain mean or else I might cry. I'll stop blabbing on now so you can review. Oh and at the beginning of the chapter I used "George and Fred" instead of "Fred and George" if you'll recall my saying something about the usage of one twin's name before the other's all the time and how it kind of made me wonder why it was done that way, I just decided to use it this way. Don't kill me for it. Its my story so HAHA...Okay that was mean...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to laugh at you... Wow I think this is longer than the whole story part...Okayyyyy byeeeeee. REVIEW))


	13. Craziness Sets In

(A/N: You know what I've realized? I don't update often…Okay I know that's bad…You can hit me if you want…OW! That hurt! Okay well I'm just going to go cry then. Before I do so I'll finish writing this so it'll give you something to read while I'm off doing other things…ENJOY)

"I don't care if they love each other. I really 'effing don't, Fred!" George was sitting on his four-poster bed speaking to his brother who was sitting comfortably on the floor. Nobody else was in the boy's dormitory at the time of their conversation.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, George. Its not that big of a deal," Fred said in reply, poking at a beetle that just made its way across the floor.

"Not that big of a deal?" George questioned, raising his voice with every word he said, "NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? How can you say that?"

"Easily. You form your mouth to make the words you're trying to say and you make the sounds that go with it."

"This is not the time, Fred…." George said through gritted teeth. He got up without giving Fred a chance to say anything more and stormed out of the room.

George walked along the silent corridors for a while not running into anybody except a first year Hufflepuff that ran at the sight of George's angry face. He was thankful for this. If he couldn't talk to his brother, the person that had been there with him since the day they were born and the person he trusted most, about this, then who else could he possibly talk to.

Suddenly an idea struck him. He could go to Hermione. Maybe if he could convince her that Malfoy wasn't right for her then he could have her for himself. That was just the answer he was looking for.

With a change of pace, George set off for the library. The one place he knew he could find Hermione at this time of day. He entered the library unnoticed and moved quickly around the bookshelves to the place where he found Hermione most often seated. This time, however, she wasn't there. George, puzzled at this, turned around and slowly walked around the library glancing past every bookshelf trying to catch a glance of Hermione's gently wavy brown hair.

When he finally caught sight of her she was not alone. This was the last thing George wanted right at that moment. Hermione and Malfoy were in a corner of the library snogging.

That was just too much for him to handle. George lost it. His hand flew down to the pocket of his robes and grabbed tightly hold of his wand. Anger spilled through his body as he could feel his face getting hot with rage. He began shouting any jinxes, hexes, or spells he could think of such as, _Furnunculus,_ _Taranallegra, _the _Conjunctivitus _charm, the _Jelly Legs _jinx, and many others.

When the first spell was cast, Hermione jumped up and screamed, whirling about as she did so to see who the attacker was. At this point George got in a good 10 to 15 spells on Malfoy, so he turned and ran, for fear of being seen and recognized by Hermione.

At this point, Malfoy was an odd shape and had blue liquid oozing out of his mouth. Hermione yelled for someone to help, but with all the commotion already taking place, there were plenty of people on their way.

Dumbledore was quickly on the scene. He bent down and examined Malfoy through his half-moon spectacles; no longer was there the familiar twinkle in his warm and friendly eyes. He spoke quickly and to Professor McGonagall, "See to it that this boy gets proper help. He'll need to go strait to St. Mungo's. I'm afraid Poppy will be of no help here." Dumbledore then turned to Hermione, "I'll need to speak to you in private Miss Granger."

They went over to the far side of the library and sat at a table there. "Miss Granger, do you know who it was that attacked Mister Malfoy?" Hermione sat there, shocked and with tears streaming down her face. She took a moment but replied, "It was one of the twins, sir," She paused for a moment, she held her face in her hands and was crying. The next thing she said was barely audible, but Dumbledore heard it all the same, " One of the Weasley twins."

"Thank you Miss Granger. That will be all for the moment." With that, Dumbledore scurried off to his office.

(A/N: Unexpected I know! If you have any suggestions, I'm open to all ideas. Just e-mail me at . Also, If you want to be my beta reader e-mail me as well. I'm also considering revising the summary to fit the story better. If you have any ideas at all or want to be my beta reader, e-mail me! Review plz, that's all I can ask for!! Thanks!)


	14. Meeting with the Headmaster

(A/N: I wrote the first few paragraphs of this the other day in my History class. It's better than doing nothing and sleeping…sometimes…anyways…on with the story.)

The wind blew softly and rippled the beautiful waters of the giant black lake. Somewhere in the distance a bird chirped and for a moment, everything was peaceful.

That was suddenly interrupted when the doors of Hogwarts burst open and a once handsome blonde haired boy was carried out. If you were to look upon the image of this broken down and pained boy you would not recognize who it was even if you had known him for your entire life.

No longer in the proper shape of a human being, Draco Malfoy was carried off to St. Mungo's. He was in the form of…well, a blob. That was the best way to describe it.

At one point and time he'd took a bright pink color, but that faded away within minutes and was replaced by a bright shade of blue. This carried on, one color fading and being replaced by another.

If you looked close, you could see the faint outline of Draco Malfoy's face. From his mouth oozed a dark blue-silver liquid. Whatever George had done to him definitely did some pretty bad damage.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Professor Dumbledore paced back and forth around his office, pondering the reasons a Weasley could have to do such a thing to Mister Malfoy. There was the fact that the Malfoy family hadn't been particularly humble with the Weasley family since anyone could remember, but Draco had been acting differently than that lately.

Then it hit him, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger had been more friendly, so to speak, with each other lately. Could jealousy have gotten a hold of one of the Weasley twins? He was almost sure that that's what it was. Then there was a new question at hand. Which of the twins was it?

In the Gryffindor Common room, Fred was sitting in one of the armchairs, looking content, when he heard a 'tap, tap, tap' on the window to his right. He went over and let the owl in. He untied the letter from it's leg and wondered who could possibly be sending him mail at this time, considering that mail usually came during dinner. He opened the letter rapidly as the owl flew away.

The letter read as follows:

_Misters George and Fred Weasley,_

I would like to see you in my office as soon as you get the chance. I need a word with the two of you. This is a very important matter, so please take it seriously. The password to my office is "Altoids." I will be anticipating your arrival.

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

'Altoids?' Fred thought questioningly. He shrugged it off deciding that it must be a muggle candy or Dumbledore acting odd again. Leaving it at that, Fred left the common room looking for his twin.

As soon as he stepped out of the portrait of the fat lady, Fred ran right into the person he was looking for. George had a scared, yet angry, look on his face. Usually, Fred could tell what was going on inside his twin's head, but today for some reason he couldn't.

"What is it…What's happened?" Fred asked.

George just shook his head and tried pushing past him. Fred, remembering the owl, stopped George and said, "We have to see Dumbledore."

George simply nodded his head and followed Fred down the corridor. He knew that it was a bad idea seeing Dumbledore, but it was an even worse idea not going. If he didn't go then they'd know it was him, and if he did then maybe things could go differently.

On the way there, Fred felt something touch his pocket. Reaching down, he noticed that it was only his wand and he looked back at George only to see him looking straight ahead. He quickly forgot this when they reached the statue leading to the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Fred spoke the password and they ascended up the steps until they were in front of a door. A voice from inside, clearly belonging to Dumbledore, said for them to enter.

When they went into his office, they were greeted by a stern-faced Dumbledore and an angry Cornelius Fudge. The boys sat down in the chairs that were summoned into the room and waited for someone to speak.

Fudge finally blew up with rage, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?! NOT ONLY WAS IT ILLEGAL BUT IT WAS IMMORAL AT THAT. WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO SUCH A THI—"

"Cornelius, please have a seat if you would," Dumbledore interrupted Fudge and seeing the surprised looks on the twins' faces said, "Lemon drop, anyone?"

"Albus, I don't think this is a time for such foolish things as lemon drops." Fudge said bitterly.

"Yes… well, you never know." Dumbledore said before smiling and taking a Lemon Drop for himself..

"H-Headmaster…what is this about exactly?" Questioned Fred. George looked equally surprised and unknowing.

"Mister Malfoy was found in the library in a rather odd condition. We have reason to believe that it was one of you who did this to him."

"I'm not sure I understand, Headmaster." George replied. Although he did understand fully, he decided it better to play dumb.

"No need to understand Mr. Weasley. If you would just please hand over your wands." He paused, taking the twins' wands and setting them on his desk.

He muttered a charm which recalled the last few spells the wand had performed. The wand he did this first to was Fred's. The charm revealed that the wand had in fact performed many different spells and jinxes in a short interval of time.

Seeing this, George's Fred's jaws both dropped. Fred tried to talk but only bits and pieces of words came out.

(A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I have the end planned out…most of it anyways. Review and I'll post the next chapter soon. Only if you review though! Thanks to my readers!)


	15. Should I?

Okay, I haven't updated in almost a year so I'm going to go through all of my chapters and fix all the mistakes that I noticed I had and try to write another chapter.

I might just delete it…who knows?

Drop me a review and let me know what you think.


	16. Notice

Twin Love Competition (Version 2) is in the works!

.net/s/7482631/1/bTwin_b_bLove_b_bCompetition_b_Version_2

I've posted chapter 1 already. Pretty much it's the same with a few differences & some of the errors fixed.

I wrote the original story in 2004. I'm revising the whole thing, and I'll post more chapters soon. Then, I'll finish the story.

Check it out. Let me know your thoughts. Since I'm doing the revision, this original story is now closed.

I know you're not really supposed to post entries like this, but how else was I supposed to tell you about the revised version?

[JuliaB.3]


End file.
